Orgullo
by IbelChao
Summary: Tal vez estabas enamorada de ella pero nunca quisiste creerlo.


**¡Enjoy!**

Sabes que sería un bueno momento para separarte de ellos al fin y acabo que no tardarían demasiado. Te adentras en el obscuro bosque y buscas de nuevo ese lugar mágico que alguna vez encontraste. Después de un rato escuchas como los niños perdidos celebran el haber recuperado a su guerrero. Y los ves correr fuera de los tipis.

Escuchas como alguien menciona tu nombre. "Peter"

Tú reconoces esa voz inmediatamente. Es dulce y delicada, como la de cualquier mujer.

Le haces una señal para que guarde silencio. Ella te mira por unos momentos parpadeando. Claramente no te entiende pero no dice nada más. Te vuelves a fijar en ella. Sus rubios cabellos ondulados, están algo desalineados y su camisón para dormir no tiene el mismo color de cuando la trajiste de su cuarto hasta la isla.

De nuevo, le indicas que se acerque y tú te escondes entre la maleza.

-"Peter" Dice antes de que la ales de un brazo hasta tu altura.

Gatean entre las enormes hojas de los arbustos, con ella detrás de ti.

Vuelves las mirada al enorme árbol que es hogar de las hadas, y miras lo bien iluminado que esta.

Sientes la mirada de Wendy sombre ti, y tomas su mano para volar hasta donde las hadas moraban. Todas las ninfas a su alrededor volaban dejando una estela de polvos mágicos.

Al llegar a las grandes ramas que les servían como casa, por uno de los huecos te asomas tu y no muy lejos Wendy.

Observas su radiante sonría.

Quien podría decir que cuando la conociste ella no creía en las místicas creaturas pequeñas, y ahora estaba más que encantada.

Te acercaste más a ella. Mientras ella observaba el baile de los reyes, tú prestabas atención a Wendy. La única niña perdida. Su brillante mirada; su refinada nariz; sus blancos dientes; y sobre todo sus carnosos labios. Y a todo eso sonríes tontamente. Cuando ella volea su mirada por un momento para ti, decides esquivarla para que no te pille contemplándola.

Nuevamente concentran los dos la vista en el baile.

Pero no pasa poco para que tú pierdas el interés y le mires. De nuevo la joven Darling voltea a verte, pero esta vez tú decides no apartar la mirada de ella. A lo que te responde con una cálida sonrisa.

Te dejas guiar por tus impulsos y te levantas volando-apenas un poco- para pasar a otra rama. Ella se acera a ti acortando la distancia.

Como todo buen caballero le haces una caravana para invitara a bailar. Wendy te responde gustosa.

Los dos se colocan respectivamente tocándose. Tú mano descansa en la cintura de ella, mientras que sus manos se rozan una sobre la otra.

Y ahora su baile comienza.

Flotan entre el bosque en medio de la noche, siendo iluminados por la luz de la luna, la única presente en su pequeño encuentro. Las hadas a su alrededor flotan haciendo ese característico sonido suyo-como el de unas diminutas campanitas-.

No prestaba atención a otra cosa que no fuera Wendy Darling, tenias curiosidad por saber; ¿Que pensaba?; ¿Qué se imaginaba cuando para poder volar?; y ¿Cómo sería el vivir juntos?.

Inmediatamente desechaste esa última cuestión. Tú no querías crecer, no querías preocuparte por nada de cosas de adultos.

Para ese entonces ya estábamos en la cima del bosque. Ahora la luz de la luna era más resplandeciente que antes, estaban más expuestos a esta por la cercanía con ella.

Fue en entonces cuando le preguntase -"Wendy, esto es increíble ¿verdad?"

Ella no sabía que decir.

"El que tu y yo como padres" Tu voz era sube pero firme.

Su cara paso de alegría a desilusión. "oh! si" Dijo sin ánimo alguno.

Lentamente comenzó a descender. Le seguiste.

-"El ser un padre haría que me viera mayor" Darling seguía con la cabeza gacha. No sabías que otra cosa decir para animarla.

De repente ella hablo-"Peter" Pausa - "¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos reales…?"Fue interrumpida por tí.

-¿Sentimientos?

-¿Qué sientes…felicidad, tristeza, celos...? Su voz ere serena pero, tenia cierto toque de molestia con curiosidad.

-"¿Celos? Campanita"

-"¿Ira?"

Un sonido de una rama al trozarse te hiso voltear y ponerte alerta

-"Garfio"

-"¿Amor?" Dijo apenas audible.

-"¿Amor?" Repetiste tú. Volteaste para mirarle de nuevo.

-"Amor" Confirmo.

-"Nunca lo sentido" Firme fue tu respuesta.

-"Yo creo que si Peter… Tal vez por algo o por alguien."

Te aceras para susurrarle al oído tu respuesta final -"Nunca".

-"Peter" Levanta su mano lentamente con intención de tocarte. Pero te alejas.

No sabes porque razón o motivo… probablemente miedo.

Sin ningún motivo le gritas con algo que probablemente le lastimaría –"¡Porque lo tienes que arruinar…Nos divertimos ¿No? Te enseñe a volar. ¿Que mas puedes pedir?!"

-"Hay muchas cosas más" A comparación con ella tu gritabas, y buscabas algún motivo.

-"¿QUE?¿Qué son esas?"

-"No lo sé… lo entenderemos cuando crezcamos." Susurro de nuevo algo decepcionada

Lo último hiso enfurecerte mas -"Yo no creceré, y no puedes obligarme… te desapareceré como a Campanita"

Ella te respondió de la misma manera –"¡NO PUEDES DESAPARESERME!"

-"¡Vete! ¡Vete a casa y crese¡" Te diste la media vuelta para emprender vuelo. Ella se te quedo mirando. -"Y llévate tus estúpidos sentimientos". Y desapareciste sin decir nada más.

Lo último que escuchaste fue tú nombre en un grito desesperado. –"! Peter ¡….!Peter¡".

Y así fue como se termino todo. Con gritos y una agradable danza terminada.

Pero tú sabías que no carías que ella se fuera. Tú la amabas-amor de niños- pero así era. Solo que tu estúpido orgullo era más grande.

**Bueno este es mi primer fic de Peter Pan (y creo que el ultimo), ya tenia ganas de escribir algo de ellos. **

**Ok díganme que tal les, pareció…. Sino en la noche se caerán de la cama.**


End file.
